Best Friend's Brother
by burning brighter than the sun
Summary: It was wrong. Extremely wrong. If anyone found out, she'd have to be buried alive. It wasn't her fault she fell for her best friend Ginny Weasley's older brother Fred. NOT a songfic. No better titles.


Best Friend's Brother

Summary: It was wrong. Extremely wrong. If anyone found out, she'd have to be buried alive. It wasn't her fault she fell for her best friend Ginny Weasley's older brother Fred. NOT a songfic.

Fandom: Harry Potter

Rating: K+

A/N: First Harry Potter fic! I don't want Fred to die. He's too amazing! So in my mind, he isn't dead at all. I guess I'm kind of in denial. Anyways, introducing my new OC, Annalynn Matonis (I borrowed names from my not-yet-posted story on fiction press.). I don't own Harry Potter or sadly Fred Weasley. I only own Annalynn. :) Review, bellas!

POV: Annalynn

I lay on my bed, next to my Hogwarts pennant. I was reading Quidditch Through the Ages (again) when an owl flew in my bedroom through the open window. I recognized the owl as the Weasley's owl Errol, who ran into the wall and fell on the floor, a letter falling out of his beak. I chuckled to myself as I crossed the room and picked up the letter.

_Hey best friend, _It read.

_How's life with the Muggles? Is Kurt still giving you a hard time about being a witch?_

_How would you like to spend the rest of the summer with us at the Burrow? Dad wants to hear more about Muggles, big shocker there. It's weird sometimes, having a dad obsessed with Muggles. It gets on Mum's nerves. She still hasn't gotten over the flying car from last year. Fred and George are still as careless as ever and Ron says hi. I think he fancies you *wink wink*. Seriously, you need to ask your mum about staying over here._

_Much love,_

_Ginny_

I smiled as she read over it, laughing as I read about Fred and George, whom I called Gred and Forge. I fancy Fred, but wouldn't ever tell a soul. I would be stripped to the bone and buried alive by none other than Ginny. I grabbed a piece of parchment, set it on my desk next to her quill, and went downstairs.

Mom was listening to a kind of music Muggles called 'country'. I hate it, but I tolerate a couple Muggle artists, like Taylor Swift and Miranda Lambert.

"Hey, mom?" I asked poking her head in the living room. Mum looked at me to show she was listening. "Can I go to Ginny's house for the rest of the summer?"

"Isn't that one mass-murderer guy Sirius Black out of that creepy triangle jail place?" she asked. She was a Muggle, but she steals my issues of The Daily Prophet.

I sighed. "It's called Azkaban, mum. And I'll be fine. He's far away from the Burrow, I can assure you. So can I go? Pleaseeeeeeeee?"

"I guess," she sighed.

Kurt was laying in the recliner, sleeping, as always. I rolled my eyes and went back upstairs, shouting a quick "Thanks, mum!"

I closed her door and sat at the desk and began to write to Ginny.

_Hey :)_

_Life with Muggles is fine, even if it's a bit boring. Kurt has been sleeping a lot recently (fortunately for me) and has finally left me alone about me being a supposed 'Satanic beast'. Tell Ron hi (I guess? Haha) and tell Gred and Forge to stop getting in so much trouble. Say Ron fancies me again, and I might have to punch you through the parchment. Haha. Mum said I could come over whenever! Yay! Then she was getting all paranoid about Sirius Black (she steals my Daily Prophets) and I almost couldn't go. But, I convinced her. Ha. _

_LYLAS!_

_-Anna_

I picked Errol up off the floor, grabbed a small cracker from my emergency box, gave it to him, and threw him in the direction of her window. He smashed into her window pane, then tried again and actually made it. _They really need a new owl, _I thought, laughing.

*********************************TO THE BURROW :D********************************

I used Floo powder to get to the Burrow, and appeared in the Weasley's living room. I wiped off all the soot and smiled. She had never been to the Burrow before, but she immediately loved it.

Molly stepped into the room from the room I supposed was the kitchen and ran toward me.

"Annalynn, how nice to see you dear," she said, engulfing her in a large hug.

"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Weasley."

"Now, don't call me Mrs. Weasley. Please just call me Molly." Molly corrected.

I looked around and saw Fred and George sitting together on the couch, most likely conspiring about new inventions or ways to get in trouble. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Fred. His hair was a little longer, and his eyes shone with mischief. He half-smiled at me, making my stomach jump involuntarily. I smiled back and waved.

"Ginny's up in her room. Up the stairs, first door on your left." Molly said, shaking me out of my daze. I walked up the creaking staircase while thinking, _This place is amazing._

_Did Molly say left or right? _"Gin?" I stated, knocking on a door on the right. Percy opened up and I backed up slowly. "Sorry Perce. Trying to find my way to your sister's."

"Right across the hall," he nodded his head in the direction and closed the door. I walked over and tried again. The door flew open.

"ANNE ANNE!" she yelled, hugging me.

"GIN GIN!" I said, laughing. Her hug was strangling me. We sat down on her bed.

"I got your letter," she laughed. "And I never said Ron fancies you."

"Yes. You did," I said. We giggled.

"Okay, maybe I did. But I was kidding." She lowered her voice. "I think he likes Hermione."

"AWWW!" I said in a whisper. "Romione! I like it!" I winked.

Mrs. Weasley knocked and popped her head in the room. "Time for dinner, girls."

We were still laughing as we walked into the kitchen/dining room. Ron eyed us weirdly.

"Hey, Harry!" I said cheerfully. "When did you get here?"

"Hey, A.L." he smiled, using his nickname for me. "I just got here a few minutes ago. You?"

"A couple hours ago. Me and Gin have been…gossiping." I said, winking at Ginny, who laughed at our secret exchange. I made a plan to tell Fred our theory later.

They sat down and Molly had a pot of soup scooping itself into bowls on the table. Some warm bread was wrapped in a cloth in the center of the table and the goblets filled themselves with pumpkin juice.

"Well don't just sit there!" Arthur said from my left. "Dig in!" He requested he sit next to me so we could discuss Muggles. Ginny was on her other side, and then came Fred, George, Percy, Harry, Ron, and completing the circle (or rather oval) was Mrs. Weasley.

"So," Mr. Weasley said, turning to me, "what exactly is the function of a television?"

"It's sort of a square-shaped box," I tried to explain, "and Muggles can watch things called TV shows on them."

"How exactly is a TV show made?"

"Uh…" He really asked a lot of tough questions. "Actors and actresses play different people and they are put on sets, which are places made to look like other places. Then its shot with a video camera, produced, and then played on a Muggle's television set, I suppose. A popular Muggle show for people around me and Ginny's age is a sitcom, or situation-comedy called 'iCarly'."

"Amazing," he said. "The things Muggles use to entertain themselves without magic!" Fred smiled at me. I felt a blush cover my cheeks and looked down at my soup.

After dinner, Fred and George went in the living room with Ginny, so I followed. I winked at Gin and sat by Fred.

I lowered my voice so it was just barely a whisper and said into his ear, "I think Ron fancies Hermione." I leaned back and smirked. He leaned over to my ear and whispered "Glad I'm not the only one who thinks that." His breath tickled my ear. I smiled and said, "Ginny agrees, too."

Ginny, hearing her name, said, "Ginny agrees with what?" Oh, clueless Ginny. Do winks mean nothing anymore? I mouthed over to her 'Romione' and her mouth went in an 'O' shape.

**********************************Nighty Time. Lolz************************************

I was sleeping peacefully on the couch when I felt someone grab my shoulder and shake me lightly. I more or less woke up, but my eyes were still shut. I could tell from the electric sparks coming from the hand on my bare shoulder it was Fred.

I rubbed my eyes and said, "Good, lord, Fred! It's 3 o' clock in the freaking morning! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY REQUIRE?" I whisper-yelled the last part.

He looked down sheepishly. "I had a, erm, nightmare."

"Awww, is wittle Fweddie scared?" I asked with a mock puppy dog face.

"I guess you could say that," he said, "but I'm not scared in the way you think."

I nodded, trying to sort through my thoughts. Fred Weasley, a 5th year, was coming to his 3rd year sister's best friend to tell her about his fears. That's a true man.

"I'm scared of…not saying something at the right time." I gave him a puzzled look. "In my dream, something was happening that I knew I could've stopped if I had said something before, but it was too late, and I lost her." My heart fell as his last 3 words echoed in my brain. '_I lost her.'_ I knew he wouldn't like me.

"Where were you in your dream?" I asked, curious.

"I was at a wedding. She was getting married to a guy that didn't treat her right, and I should've told her how I felt before she went and married him. But I was overjoyed when I woke up and realized it was only a dream, and I realized that saying the right thing at the right time is crucial. I don't want to die full of regret over words I should've said but I never did."

I nodded again. That was really deep, especially for Fred. "If you don't mind me asking, who was the girl, and what did you need to say to her?" Here it comes. The moment of truth. There's a small chance it could be me, a little ray of sunshine in the clouds.

He looked down and bit his lip. I could tell he was nervous, and it was pretty adorable. He muttered a muffled syllable. "What? I said. "I didn't catch that."

He took a deep breath and said, "I fancy you, Annalynn. I have since your first year with Ginny. And my dream told me that I needed to tell you as soon as possible." He sighed. "You're growing into a gorgeous young woman, and soon everyone will be trying to snatch you up." He looked up at me, nothing but love in his eyes. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

I was feeling a total rush. Happiness, excitement, it was overwhelming. I could barely breathe, but I managed to say, "Why me?"

He smiled. "Because you're amazing, beautiful, hilarious, and you've always been there for me. And I read your letter to Ginny; I saw how you said for me and George to stay out of trouble, which shows you care about me."

"You read-FRED WEASLEY!" I said, annoyed.

"I liked how you said 'If you say Ron fancies me one more time, I will personally punch you through this parchment.' It's my favorite part." He laughed.

"Glad you liked it, I guess." I said, propping myself up on the arm of the couch.

"You never answered my question," he said, grabbing a piece of my hair and playing with it. "Will you?"

"Of course," I smiled. I leaned over and kissed his cheek, happy to finally be able to without being questioned. "But one more thing." He cocked his head to the side. He looked like an adorable puppy. "How are we going to tell Ginny?"

END.

A/N: This was fun to write. I messed up, because halfway through I stopped and ate dinner, and this was originally in 3rd person. When I came back, I started writing in 1st person, and so I had to go through and change everything. It sucked. Anyways, adorable ending. I share a fear with Fred: I'm scared of not speaking my mind and not being able to because it's too late. What would that boggart look like? Anyways, hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think in a review! Xx, Nikki


End file.
